1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism and a stroller therewith, and more specifically, to a locking mechanism capable of locking and folding a frame of a stroller conveniently and the stroller therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For parents, a stroller is a convenient and common tool for taking care of a baby. Thus, government agencies have established many related laws and safety regulations for design of the stroller so as to ensure the safety of the baby while it is in the stroller. It is an important issue to design a safe folding mechanism for preventing failure of operation, resulting in hurt to the baby. An auxiliary safety lock is used in the stroller for locking the folding mechanism to prevent an accidental fold as the folding mechanism of the stroller fails. Currently, there are two typical kinds of the folding mechanisms in the market. One is to fold a front part and a rear part to stand the stroller in a compact shape, such as for the stroller with seating and lying functions. The other is to fold a left part and a right part and then to fold an upper part and a lower part to make the folded stroller slender, such as for an umbrella stroller. As a frame of the stroller is to be folded, the auxiliary safety lock has to be unlocked and then a main lock mechanism can be unlocked to release the constraint on the frame. It can prevent the accidental fold due to inadvertent actuation of the main lock mechanism. However, the conventional auxiliary safety lock is often disposed on the rear of the frame or on a handle. A user needs to actuate the conventional auxiliary safety lock hardly to unlock and fold the frame, and it renders difficult and inconvenient operation.